


Так бывает

by Slavna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не вспышка, не молния, а скорее медленный яд. Ты не замечаешь его до поры, а после, когда уже появляются симптомы, ты отравлен без шансов на противоядие. Рейчел не знает, как этот яд попал к ней в организм, но у Нико алебастровая кожа и цепкий взгляд. И яд бы был не так плох, если бы…</p><p>Так бывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так бывает

Это не вспышка, не молния, а скорее медленный яд. Ты не замечаешь его до поры, а после, когда уже появляются симптомы, ты отравлен без шансов на противоядие. Рейчел не знает, как этот яд попал к ней в организм, но у Нико алебастровая кожа и цепкий взгляд. И яд бы был не так плох, если бы…

Так бывает.

Ты влюблена, а он в тебя не влюблен.

Рейчел улыбается и кладет руку на плечо Нико, тот отвечает непонимающим взглядом. Он позволяет ей и руку на плечо, и не настороженные взгляды, и все, что входит в область дружественных отношений.

Так бывает.

Очередная история любви, которая не взаимна.

Рейчел щелкает его по носу и смеется. Она подставляет плечо и приходит вечерами в его домик. У нее в руках – сладости и всякая всячина. У них дружественные посиделки и настольные игры. Он показывает фокусы и танцующих скелетов. Они – замечательные друзья.

Так бывает.

Это переживают все.

У Нико обворожительная улыбка, и это убивает Рейчел и бьет под дых. Она смотрит на небо, и нет ни звезд, ни цветов, бабочек и лепестков. Она рисует его портрет углем на белоснежной бумаге и выкидывает рисунок. Еще один из кучи, что лежит в ее покоях оракула.

Так бывает.

Истории счастья и любви не складываются.

Но стоит появиться ему рядом, и Нико уже даже не рядом. Ди Анджело отводит взгляд, делает вид, что все в порядке, но Рейчел видит взгляды, что бросаются как бы невзначай. Если бы это не было так болезненно, можно подумать, не так ли выглядит она сама. И тогда Рейчел понимает, что отравлена не она одна, но…

Так бывает.

Ты влюблена, но проблема, не в том, что он не влюблен в тебя, а в том, что он влюблен не в тебя.


End file.
